


Stuck in a Moment

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been almost a month and Master Quatre was still keeping some distance from the other pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in a Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caerfree](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=caerfree).



Rashid had been watching them for long enough. It had been a month since Heero Yuy had marched into camp and Master Quatre had received him with open arms. The Maguanacs had accepted the Gundam pilot, of course. They trusted Quatre's judgment and Heero had proven to be a good addition to the camp. He helped maintaining the equipment, gathering supplies and keeping watch at night from desert rouges, but most of all, he made Master Quatre smile.

Since the end of the war when Master Quatre had appeared one day at the campsite with a backpack and nothing more his smiles had been few. Rashid had seen him in the vids, worrying every day when he saw the bags under Master Quatre's eyes or the strained polite smiles. Space and work were drowning him. When he had appeared on camp the entire Maguanac corp had celebrated and Master Quatre seemed to finally be at peace. At peace, but not happy.

Happiness had come in the form of one Heero Yuy.

Rashid kept his distance, letting the young men have their privacy, share quiet talks and things he wouldn't comprehend. He had been a soldier at the war but not a Gundam pilot and as much as it pained him to admit it, those five young men carried burdens Rashid couldn't hope to alleviate.

Master Quatre had spoken often enough of the other four pilots. He had a tone, an expression and a sense of fondness that was different when he spoke of each of them, but Rashid had always thought there was some nostalgia in Master Quatre's voice when he spoke about Heero.

It had been a month since Heero's arrival and Master Quatre was still keeping some distance from the other pilot. It wasn't like him at all. Rashid knew the young Master was willful and never shy about going for what he wanted, but yet something was holding him back.

It wasn't until that very morning when Rashid noticed Master Quatre looking at him just before he declined an invitation to accompany Heero to the nearest town for some supplies. It was sunset when Heero came back and Rashid was waiting for him. "We need to talk," he informed the young man and asked him to accompany him on a walk.

The sun was almost down making the afternoon cool and pleasant for a short walk near the campsite.

"How do you feel about Master Quatre?" Rashid asked when they were far away enough from camp.

Heero's eyes fixed on him. They were cold and intense. "I care for him."

"He cares for you as well," Rashid said after a moment he didn't want to betray Master Quatre's feelings but this much was evident. If Heero knew Master Quatre enough then he would know the extent of his affections.

"I know." And the expression on the young man's eyes showed that he really did.

"I believe Master Quatre is being hesitant because of me."

Heero stopped walking. "Explain."

"I have the great honor of being regarded by Master Quatre as a sort of father figure. His relationship with his father was never a good one and I feel Master Quatre is projecting some of his insecurities."

"He's afraid you'll disapprove." Heero started walking again.

Rashid nodded. They would have to head back soon if they didn't want to be left in the desert at night.

"And do you?" Heero asked after a moment.

"I worry," Rashid answered honestly. "We all care very much about Master Quatre, we wouldn't want to see him hurt." He fixed his eyes on Heero. "That being said, I don't believe you would hurt him deliberately."

Heero nodded, accepting Rashid's judgment. "He respects you," he said after a moment. "I wouldn't want him to jeopardize his family. You are all family to him."

Rashid knew it, Master Quatre said it enough but hearing it from Heero made him feel proud and incredibly honored. "He won't. You are family to him too. He deserves someone."

"I won't hurt him," Heero said. It was an oath and Rashid would hold him to it.

They made their way back to camp silently as the night fell on the desert. Rashid watched Heero disappear into Quatre's tent and smiled. The first stars were already shining on the clear sky.


End file.
